


Something more?

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Prompt: “I don’t want to be friends with benefits, I want something more but I just can’t figure out what.”





	Something more?

It’s been ten minutes since you finished having sex with Steve and you notice was quieter than he normally is after sex. “What’s wrong Steve?” you asked as you clung to Steve’s bedsheets.

You and Steve were in friends with benefits relationship that started after Peggy’s death. You want to distract him from his heartache by bringing him pleasure. What Steve wasn’t counting on was developing feelings for you. You were supposed to be a quick fuck but over time you started making him whole again and it was terrifying him. “I can’t do this anymore” Steve replied before he looked over at you. His heart slightly broken when he noticed a sad expression on your face “ **I don’t want to be friends with benefits, I want something more but I just can’t figure out what.** ” 

A part of you was happy because Steve wanted something more because you developed feelings for him but another part of you was mad that he didn’t know exactly what he wanted. “I-I’m going to go” you whispered as you got up and got dressed as fast as you could. Steve felt an ache in his chest as he watched you getting ready to leave. He wanted you to stay but a part of him knew you were hurt because of him. Once you were done you turned around and face him one last time “call me when you figure out what you want us to be” with that you left him alone in his room.

It has been two weeks since Steve spoke to you and he was going insane. He knew he wanted to be in a relationship with you but he couldn’t seem to let Peggy go. She was his first love and he felt like he was betraying her if he fell in love with someone else. It wasn’t until he overheard Bucky and Natasha talking about how an agent was planning on asking you out that made him realize how much it would hurt to lose you.

Steve sprinted to your office to tell you he loved you and wanted to be with you when he spotted you and the agent in front of your office door. His blood went cold as he watched the agent place his hand on your waist. “What is it going to be, yes or no?”

“No” Steve interrupted him as he walked over to you and planted a kiss on your lips “she’s going to be busy tonight and every other night”.

Not wanting to start a fight with Steve, the agent left “what was that about?” You asked.

“I don’t want him taking my doll on a date” Steve replied.

You had an amused look on your face at the nickname and asked: “Oh so I’m your doll now?”

“You’ve been my doll since we started fooling around.” Steve responded, “Listen, I was an idiot for suggesting we have a friend with benefits relationship when in reality I wanted to be in a committed relationship with you.”

“Why didn’t you say this before?”

Taking your hands into his steve replied “I was scared of change so I was clinging to the past. I kept telling myself I was in love with Peggy when in reality I’ve been over her ever since you came into my life. I love you and I want to be your boyfriend.”

You looked into Steve’s eyes and searched to see if he was lying. When you noticed he wasn’t lying you grabbed Steve and pulled him closer to you. “I love you too” you replied, “but I’m letting you know right now that we are not going to have sex until our fourth date.”

“We could wait until our twentieth date if you’d like” Steve replied as he placed his right hand behind your neck “although I’d rather have sex on the fourth date”.

“You’re such a dork” you laughed before you leaned in and kissed Steve on the lips.


End file.
